


Only One of Us Will Walk Away

by weepingnaiad



Series: Comment Fics [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: Slightly angsty comment fic inspired by the below images:
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Comment Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Only One of Us Will Walk Away

Leonard accepted the mission with his usual hard stare and a curt nod. But this wasn't a typical assignment and inside he was in a barely controlled turmoil. Kirk wasn't just any rogue agent. And if his ex-friend, ex-partner, ex-lover had done all that the agency claimed, then Leonard would gladly pull the trigger.

The problem? His heart told him the agency was wrong. His instincts were screaming at him to stop the madness and talk to Kirk.

~*~

Kirk glared at Leonard, eyes hard and cold. Of course, Leonard had been made the moment he stepped into the bar, dim lighting be damned. There had always been a sixth-sense between them, a non-subtle connection made stronger by their years together. He could feel it hum as their eyes connected. Leonard should take Kirk out now, despite the other patrons of the club. His silencer would never be heard over the thumping bass. But he couldn't do it. Not even after Kirk's betrayal and leaving him for dead, three bullets in his chest and shoulder.

Kirk had always told Leonard he was too soft, not cut out for this work. He should have stayed a doctor, not become a hired assassin. But that was a long time ago and Leonard had clawed his way back from the injury, had proved himself to the agency, shown his loyalty time and time again. He'd do it once again, tonight.

But first he'd say his piece.

~*~

Kirk went easily enough. Up close he looked battered and bruised, his normally bright searing eyes were cloudy, dim and nearing gray. Those eyes raked up and down Leonard's body, felt like a heated brand against his skin, but there was no trademark smirk, no smile. Kirk was as cold as cut glass and Leonard knew in that instant that only one of them would walk away.

And this time, he wasn't sure he wanted it to be him.


End file.
